


Reality

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glass Half Full, He's choosing to live in the moment, One Shot, Spoilers for season 2 epsiode 4 "Face My Enemy", a touch of angst but mostly hope I think, talk of sex but no graphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different types of reality, and for the moment his reality was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for season 2, episode 4 "Face My Enemy".
> 
> Takes place between returning from the mission and the end scene of the episode- somewhere in there, wherever it might fit.

“You remember the steps.” His words broke the silence and he followed them with a gentle pinch to her thigh, fingers lingering for a moment before they began to follow along the curve of her back. “I'm impressed.”

“Well, I didn't drop out of _this_ elective.” The room was cool and May drew the sheet up over her breasts, propped herself up on one elbow and gazed at him with a soft smile on her face. He'd always found her beautiful when she smiled, and although it had been part of her cover he hadn't seen her smile that much in years. A genuine smile made her glow like the sun. “Besides, it isn't something I think I could forget that easily.”

“Neither could I.” The kiss he gave her was everything he'd always wanted, years of passion having been fulfilled in the night but this one kiss holding the promise of his hopes for the future. Whether they were naïve hopes remained to be seen, but her need for optimism in the face of madness had him willing to pretend there _was_ a future even if he thought deep down it wasn't meant to be. May needed it- she _deserved_ it, and he was all too certain that the chance of happiness between them lessened with each passing day. “You haven't lost your touch.”

“Mm.” Her fingers were soft, delicate as they traced along the wiry brown strands of hair that covered his chest, tugged gently at the patch around his right nipple that made him wince. He'd been pleased to find she hadn't changed in bed at all, as she'd nibbled at the soft skin of his neck and he'd remembered all too well the breathless gasps that filled the room when she arched over him. May was quiet everywhere else, but when he said her name and held her close she moaned in ways he'd wondered if he might have forgotten.

And he didn't want to forget anything about her. It scared him, the thought that he might, and that he could forget everything she'd ever meant to him. As he pulled her close and felt her head settle against his chest, he realized she was falling asleep.

He'd lost sight of her once they'd reached the plane, gone to hunt her down and found her in his office patching up her wounds with the medical supplies they'd relocated. He'd stepped in to watch her slip drop to the floor in a puddle of silk before she'd turned to wrap her arms around him, buried her head in the crook of his neck as he'd let his arms fold around her, thinking about how he could have lost her if Hydra hadn't felt inclined to keep her prisoner. They saw value in her that he was all too aware of, and while possibilities ran rampant through his mind he couldn't deny the fact that they might have taken the easy way out.

It had been his intention to order her to bed. But it hadn't been his intention to go with her, although he knew he didn't regret it for a second.

“Phil.” Her eyes remained closed when he tilted his head, saw the smile still brightening her face as her breath stirred warm against his skin. “You're thinking too loudly. Get some sleep. I'm here.”

“You always are.” And she would be, he realized, even as he sank deeper into a black hole and felt his sanity slip with each passing day. She was determined to protect him and maybe she would succeed, but he wasn't willing to take her with him any more than he'd been willing to let time go by without the chance to recapture something he'd wanted back for far too long.

Because there _was_ reality, and for the moment his reality was May.


End file.
